Amnesia: Weak or Unbreakable?
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: Hikaru was shot when she very young when someone went after her family and ended up in a coma. Taken in by Ai Mikaze and the professor that created him.
1. Awake?

I slowly opened my eyes to an oblique room. I took in my surroundings.  
>"You're finally awake, Hikaru," someone said coming into the room.<br>I looked in their direction. "Where am I? Who am I?"  
>She smiled slightly. "You're in the hospital. Your name is Hikaru. You have a twin brother. His name is Mikado Nagi. You weren't quite liked by your mother, though," she answered. "It seems like you have a moderate case of amnesia. It was to be expected after getting shot. Your family must be worried about you."<br>Someone else entered the room. It was a man. "Glad you're awake, Hikaru. I overheard that you had amnesia. It's going to take some time for you to remember. You've been here for quite sometime. You were shot when you-"  
>"Stop, please'" I begged. "What are you saying? What family? I don't have family. They all died. There's no one to look after me. I'm all alone. What am I supposed to do? I'm scared."<br>The nurse tried to calm me. "Please calm down. Your father and twin brother love you dearly."  
>"If I truly have family, why aren't they here now?" I asked in between sobs.<br>"We should leave her for now," the doctor muttered. "I talked to a family that's willing to take her in. She needs her rest." The doctor looked at me sorrowfully. "We'll be back in a few hours to run some tests in time for you to meet your adoptive family."  
>I nodded.<p>

Adoptive family? What is the family that feels bad for me like and wants to take care of me? I hope that whoever it is, is loving, kind, thoughtful, and acts like a teacher to me to help me catch up on what I missed in life. I looked out the window. It was a cold day from the looks of it. I couldn't remember what a cold day, or any day felt like. I wonder what happened to me. The nurse did say that I was shot when I was younger. How did getting shot make me lose memory?  
>There was a knock on the door before someone entered the room.<br>I sat there while the doctor let in a family, and started talking to them about something. It was all hushed to make me less worried about the state I was in.  
>I wondered who my family is that abandoned me here without a care in the world. Even who my so called twin is. If I truly had a twin, why did they stop coming to visit me?<br>"Hikaru," the doctor said bringing me out of my thoughts. "You'll be leaving here tomorrow morning. I'd like you to meet your new family. This is Ai Mikaze and this is the professor. You'll be staying with them until your memory returns of when you were younger. Hopefully it won't take long. I'll let you get to them, Hikaru." The doctor left leaving me alone with my new family.  
>I stayed silent. I wasn't sure on what to say. "Thank you for taking me in," I whispered.<p>

It was a few days after Ai and the professor took me in. Ai told me to enroll at Saotome Academy. I wasn't about to argue with him.  
>I spent my year becoming a composer.<p> 


	2. Filler

**On the last chapter a reader reviewed and brought up some good points about the chapter and reminded me to add a little extra to help everyone understand the first chapter before moving on with the story.I want to thank the reviewer for bringing up some good questions and points.**

An explanation for Hikaru being adopted by Ai and Hakase is because something happened to Hikaru's father that brought her twin down to visit her. Her mother very much disliked Hikaru and would have done something to her if her father wasn't around to witness it. She lied to her twin about them about being twins and made him believe it was a lie of sorts and had her twin stop coming all together.

As for Ai and Hakase adopting her after she wakes up is that when she got shot when she was really young, Aine saw the aftermath of the shooting on the news and wanted Hakase to find her and look after her when she got out, well awoke from her coma. Shortly before Aine tried to commit suicide and ended up in a coma because of it, he asked Hakase to find a way to look after Hikaru if he ever found her. Aine had talked to Reiji about her and asked him to be friends with her if he ever met her.

**The first chapter takes place half a year before the first season of the show and then skips a year to where the second season starts. Hope that helps with the timeline. Not completely sure when Ai was created, or when Aine ended up in the coma. If you have a vague idea please let me know via a review.**

**Hopefully this little chapter helps with any confusion anyone had about the first chapter, or any later chapters I put up. Thank you again to the reviewer that had good questions about the first chapter and I hope this answers some of the questions you had. **

**If there are any other questions about Hikaru and Nagi will ever see each other or if they will ever be reunited as a family that will be answered in upcoming chapters. **


	3. New Quartet Night Composer

The day before graduation, Shining asked me to come to his office to talk.  
><em>I wonder what he wants to talk about,<em> I thought.  
>I knocked on the door before entering. "You wanted to see me, headmaster," I asked. I noticed that Ringo-sensei and Hyuga-sensei there as well.<br>He smiled. "Yes Miss Mikaze," he answered. "You won't be joining the Master Course, instead you'll become a full fledged composer starting today."  
>"Eh?" I said in shock.<br>"Shining she needs more help before going solo," Ringo-sensei butted in.  
>The headmaster laughed. "Ringo introduce her to Quartet Night." He left after that without any other explanation.<p>

Ringo showed me the way to the agency and the practice room where the group I was assigned to were waiting for me.

I've heard of them, but I don't know who the members are.

**3rd Person Point of View**

"Did you hear we're getting a new composer?" Reiji asked excitedly.  
>"What's the big deal? He hardly has us work together anyway," Ranmaru stated. "Isn't she a newbie that got bumped to a full fledged composer today? Before graduation even. Unbelievable. What is the President thinking of making her a full-fledged composer?"<br>"The likely hood of us working together is a higher possibility if we got a new composer."  
>"Ai-Ai," Reiji whispered. "Does anyone know what she looks like or even her name?" He asked very curiously about their new composer was going to be.<p>

"Shining never said anything about who she might be. He wants her to introduce herself when she gets here," Ai answered matter-of-fact. In all honestly, Shining had told him who it was going to be the day before. Shining asked Ai to keep the fact that his adopted sister was going to be their new composer until she introduced herself to everyone the next day.  
>The Count stayed quiet during the squabble.<p>

**1st POV**

I pondered who the members could be. It's sad that I'm in the same agency and haven't heard who the members are. I did hope that Ai was one of the members. It would definitely make the whole transition a whole lot easier if I already knew someone.

Ringo-sensei and I had arrived at the practice room after she **(I know that Ringo-san is a guy, but the story it'll be easier if I put she instead of he.)** showed me the around the agency and the dormitories.

"Hi everyone," Ringo yelled excitedly. "I've brought your new composer." Ringo had to pull me out from behind the wall for everyone to see me.

I hid my face behind my hair. I get shy a little easily. "Hello everyone," I said. I wanted to go somewhere and hide. I was comfortable around one person, but four may be a little too much for me to handle at the moment. Before I hid my face behind my hair I noticed that Ai was part of Quartet Night. "I'm Hikaru Mikaze."

"Hikaru-chan, speak up," Ringo scolded me. "There's no need to be shy. They won't bite you."

Someone had hugged me. "You're so cute, Hikaru-chan," someone said. He let go of me. "I'm Reiji, but you can call me Rei-chan. Can I call you Ka-chan?"

"Sure," I answered meekly. "Hi Ai. Who are the other two people?"

"Have fun everyone." Ringo-sensei waved and left.

Everyone looked between Ai and me.

The silverette scoffed. He didn't seem to care that I was their new composer. I didn't much care for his attitude towards me.

"How do the two of you know each other?" Rei-chan asked the two of us.

"Ai and the professor adopted me after I got out of the hospital," I answered. I didn't quite feel like elaborating why I was in the hospital and why he had adopted me as a sister.

"There's no way that Ai would adopt a shy kid like you as a sister," the silverette butted in.

"There's no need to be rude Ran-Ran," Rei-chan snapped. "She's here to help us."

I smiled. I never thought that one member would defend me against him.

"Thanks," I whispered after the silverette left us.

"Don't worry about. Anything for a new composer."

I looked over at the blond. "Who are you? I don't think I ever caught your name."

"I'm Camus," he answered. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hikaru."

"Likewise."

"And the one that left, his name is Ranmaru."

After the introductions were all finished we talked about possible new song ideas.

After everything was figured out, we all parted ways. Rei-chan had pulled me off to the side so we could talk.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked him. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to you is all," he answered. "I had a close friend that saw a shooting on news when we were about 18 or 19. He asked me to be really close friends with her if I ever saw her. He wasn't able to give a good description of her, just that she had pink hair. I take it from what he told me that te girl that got shot was you. The professor that took you in is my best friend's uncle. He asked him to find you and look after you. I wish you could've met him. His name is Aine Kisaragi."

"I was shot just before I turned 6. I ended up in a coma because of it. I don't even know who my family is, or if I even have a family. I woke up from it a little over a half a year ago. That's when I met Ai and the professor. I'm grateful that they took me in. Really? What happened to him, if you don't mind me asking?"

Rei-chan looked at me sorrowfully. "He tried to commit suicide. Now he's in a coma. He was a nice guy. He wanted you to have a family. It seemed to him, more so than me, that what family you had didn't quite care for you at all and left you."

I looked at him in shock.


	4. Seniors meet Juniors (1year later)

It was time for some newbie that passed their final exam and join the Master Course.

I was assigned to help the composer of STARISH, Nanami Haruka. I heard that she was able to get the President's permission to get a group of six guys to make up the boy band, STARISH.

I waited in the practice room on the balcony while Quartet Night performed Poison Kiss for STARISH and Haruka. I smiled as I watched them perform.

"Give in to temptation  
>My promise to you<br>I'll rock you hard  
>With my deep emotion<p>

Let me hear your voice…  
>Let your hair flow in the wind…<br>Ah… Lesson of the night  
>Slowly×2<br>The gentle left hand  
>Is entwined with the right hand<br>Searching for  
>The destination of love<p>

Now, pretend you can't see the clock  
>Come with me, just the way you are now<br>Try putting your ear on my chest  
>Because we're so close, my heartbeats are<br>Feeling×3 Ah…

I want to drive you crazy with my poison kiss  
>Rocking hard×2<br>Melt in the poison kiss  
>More and more…and<br>Forever, poison kiss  
>Ah… Following my heart<br>I'll give you a poison kiss

Feel the love  
>Burn with love<br>Believe in love  
>Love is all! Quartet Night"<p>

"They changed into real people!" The red head exclaimed.

I giggled. "Of course they're real. What did you expect?" I asked coming into view.

They all gave me looks like I was a tidbit mental.

Ringo-sensei and Hyuuga-sensei made their entrance, and gave them some tips about the Master Course.

Ringo-sensei paired almost everyone up. "Haruka you are assigned to Hikaru-chan."

We walked as a group towards the dormitories.

I hung back a little. I watched them as they interacted with each other. I smiled at how they could be so care free. While I was restricted with not being able to remember that much about my past.

I giggled at the sight of them. Rei-chan giving his kouhai's nicknames like Otoyan and Toki. And Ran-Ran storming like the ticked off idol he is.

"Shining-san didn't tell you?" Rei-chan. "Your seniors in the master course live with you."

The underlings were shocked by the news. Haruka looked at me somewhat lost. Like a lost little kitten that needed a home.

"How long have you been a composer?" Haruka asked me later on that night.

"For about a year now," I answered. "If that even. I actually became their composer right before you entered the academy, well the day before graduation for me anyway. I don't think I'm quite ready to give advice to someone that just entered the master course."

Haruka looked me with a soft smile. "How old are you?" She asked me curiously.

"I'm 13. Young I know."

"Isn't being 13 a bit young to be a composer?"

"If you have talent, at any age really, someone is bound to find you. In my case it was Ai." I smiled at the thought of Ai taking me in as a little sister. "We should probably get some sleep. We both have a busy day tomorrow."


	5. Chance EncounterLunch with the Count

I'm normally only a composer for Camus or Rei-chan, but when the President calls for it I'm a composer for all four of them. I have spent time with all of them, well, except for Ranmaru. He's a bit cold towards others.

I was waiting for Camus at the cafe that we were to meet to figure out his next song when the waitress came over and gave me some Sakura Allure tea along with some scones. I looked at the waitress a little confused.

She smiled at me. "Someone already bought this for you. A sweet kid about your age. He figured you would like some tea and scones delivered to you like this," she told me as she motioned to the person inside at the cashier.

I smiled. "Can you tell him thank you for me?"

She nodded and left.

I noticed the Count walk over to me. I smiled at him. "Myu-chan," I called as I waved him over.

He sat down across from me and smiled. "You've already ordered?" He asked curiously.

I shook my head. "Someone inside the cafe got it for me and asked a waitress to bring it over to me. I wasn't able to tell who it was so I asked the waitress to thank him for me."

"Shall we begin?"

I nodded.

We talked about what kind of music and composition he would like while I was finishing up the little treat.

**Mikado Nagi POV**

I noticed someone familiar sitting out on the patio of the cafe that I was at with the other members of HEAVENS. She looked like my sister that mom told me was a figment of my imagination, and that father played along for my sake. I couldn't go up to her and ask if she remembered me.

I stood up, ignoring comments from my band mates, and went over to the display case and looked at all the different treats. I ordered her some tea and scones to go along with it. I looked over my shoulder at her and smiled when she got them. I hoped that she didn't change much from when we were little kids.

Before I was able to get back to the table the waitress came up to me. "She's grateful that you got her the tea and scones. I could tell that they were her favorites and she was already thinking about getting them when you got them for her. Enjoy the rest of your day."

I walked back to the table with a smile. I got looks from Kira and Eiichi for disappearing like that. "What? I thought I saw someone I grew up with."

**Hikaru-chan POV**

Camus and I had finished talking, we packed up and left the cafe.

I looked towards a table where I noticed that the kid was sitting that got me the tea and scones. I smiled. I was nervous to go up to him and thank him the tea and scones.

"Hikaru," Camus said breaking my train of thought.

I turned back towards him. "Coming," I answered. As we left I felt eyes watching me with what seemed like a sad look.


	6. UtaPri Award Nominees

Before going on a camping trip with everyone, I went to the store and got a magazine. I didn't make a connection with a boy on the cover with the boy in the cafe.

We were at the resort that the agency owned. I was alone most of the time composing new songs for Quartet Night along with solo compositions for Rei-chan and Camus.

After awhile of composing, I picked up the magazine I had bought before we came here for the camping trip. I looked at the cover and smiled. The cover had HEAVENS on it as they debuted not too long ago and were getting a lot of attention as of late. They were even expected to win the Uta Prince Award this year. I looked at the boy with the pink hair a bit more closely. I realized that he was the one that bought me the treats at the cafe when I was meeting Camus. I was curious if I was ever going to see him again. I didn't even know his name. I flipped through the magazine trying to find the article about HEAVENS. Once found I looked for his name. It didn't take me long to figure out that his name was Mikado Nagi.

"Yes. I finally found it," I muttered.

"Ka-chan," a voice said coming up behind me.

I turned to see Rei-chan. "What is it Rei-chan?"

He smiled. "You haven't eaten anything yet, have you?"

My stomach growled at the sound of food.

Rei-chan laughed. "I brought you something. Here." He brought over a plate of food.

"Thanks," I told him as I grabbed the plate of food. "I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was. I must have been really into composing." I smiled.

"I'm glad you're having fun. I wish that you would spend time more time with us, though." Rei-chan looked a bit hurt from not seeing me there with everyone.

"I will. Don't worry about it." I took a bite of food. "I'm sorry that I haven't been with everyone lately. I've been wondering about a boy."

I noticed Rei-chan's look when I said that. "It's not like that. He was at the cafe when I was meeting up with Myu-chan. Before he got there this boy had gotten me tea and scones. My favorites actually. It's been bugging how he knew exactly what I liked. I've been trying to figure out a connection, but with me having a serious case of amnesia and having it be very unlikely that I'll even remember who he may be to me. I guess composing is my only escape. I'll come out tonight. Are we going to have a campfire or something while we're here? I have a craving for s'mores."

Rei-chan laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if we did have s'mores at some point. The boy you're wondering about may your brother or something. Keep your hopes up about finding your real family. I'm right here supporting you."

I smiled hugely at him. "Thanks. That means a lot."

An announcement was being made about the two groups up for the UTAPRI Award.

"The first group to be nominated is STARISH," the announcer said. After a pause, the announcer mentioned, "the second group to be nominated is HEAVENS."

When their picture popped up I made a small noise when I recognized Mikado Nagi. He did seem familiar to me somehow.


	7. Brother and Sister Reunited

We had gotten back from the campground. I had given Rei-chan and Myu-chan their compositions I had written them earlier. I even gave Quartet Night their compositions. I hoped that they liked what I had written them.

After I had given everyone a composition, I sat in my room trying to figure out who Nagi might be to me. He seemed really familiar, like an actual cousin or brother. I wanted to know more about who I am, where I come from. My ancestry. I didn't want to die not knowing who I truly was.

Anytime in the past I tried to figure out who I was, I always got a really bad headache, or something else that made Rei-chan really worry about me. I never want to make him worry. He always looked out for me and gave me helpful advice.

**Mikado POV**

I was still bothered by the girl I saw in the cafe when HEAVENS and I were there discussing the UtaPri Awards. I had to find her again and see if she was the one I'm looking for.

After we practiced what we were going to do for the Awards coming up, I headed to a library and looked up the name Hikaru. I wasn't sure if she would still have the same last name after how many years apart. There were a few searches for Hikaru's first name. I decided to search for her name that she had when we were kids.

I found out that she was in a coma for about five years after being shot and that she was adopted. I even found out where she was staying. Shining Agency. At least she was safe and sound.

_How am I going to get in there without being noticed?_ I thought. I sighed as I tried to figure out a way in there and find out what room she was staying in.

I sat there staring at the screen the thought of seeing my little twin sister again. I thought I'd never have the chance after she was shot when she was trying to protect me. I still don't know why we were even targeted. I still wondered why she would protect me after how mom hurt her and made me believe that she didn't even exist. I'm glad that she wasn't just part of my imagination. It still didn't excuse how I treated her when mom was around. I'm very grateful that father looked out for her.

I got up from the computer and walked out.

**Hikaru POV**

I was in the room I shared with Nanami when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open," I called.

The door opened revealing a member of HEAVENS. I looked at him in shock. It was Mikado Nagi that came over.

He closed the door behind him. "Don't look at me like that. I only came here to see how were doing."

I smiled. "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect you to come see me. How did you get onto the agency grounds? Isn't Raging and Shining rivals? It shouldn't be easy for you to get here."

He laughed uneasily. "Well, I had to see you again and see if you were the one from the cafe when I was there was HEAVENS."

I got up from my desk and walked over to him. "It was you that got me those treats that day. I was too shy to go over to where you were and say thank you. How did you know that those were my favorite treats?"

He wrapped his arms around me at the sound of that. "I'm glad that you're okay, Hikaru," he whined. "I've missed my twin sister so much."

I stood there in shock as he said those things to me. _His twin sister? What happened to me to make forget that I had a twin brother? Why didn't he come get me when I woke up?_ I started shaking in his arms. "What do you mean twin sister?" I asked shakily. Flashbacks were appearing in my mind. I faded out and collapsed.


	8. I can't lose you

**Mikado POV**

I felt my twin become limp in my arms. I looked down at my twin's face in fear. She had a soft pale expression.

I laid her on her bed. "Hikaru," I whimpered. "Wake up Hikaru. Please wake up. I can't go through this again. I already felt like I lost you once. Please." I sobbed into her chest. I needed my little twin sister back.

**Nanami POV**

I went to find Hikaru. Shining wanted all of STARISH, Quartet Night, and their composers in the same room. He didn't say why, just that all of us had to be in the practice room.

I reached the door to our room that we shared and I heard crying. I opened the door quietly to see what was going on.

I saw Hikaru collapsed on her bed with someone looking over her.

He was begging her to wake up.

"Um," I said. "Is Hikaru going to be okay?" I asked him.

He jumped a little and turned to face me with tears running down his face. I recognized him. Although he looked a bit different.

**Mikado POV**

I jumped at the sound of a voice that entered the room. I turned to face a girl standing in the entryway.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Do you know my sister?"

She nodded. "Haruka Nanami," she answered. "Your sister is my senior and is helping me be a better composer. How did you get in here?"

I sat there, hovering over my twin sister. "It's complicated. Who adopted my little twin? Please tell me."

"Hikaru's your twin sister?" She asked getting a little freaked. It looked like she didn't make a connection when I asked about my sister.

I nodded. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I made a break for my sister's closet and hid before anyone else entered the room. I left a door cracked a little to hear anything.


	9. Sneaking in and out Success

**Nanami's POV**

I stood there stunned that Hikaru had a twin brother.

"Nanami," voices called out.

I turned to see STARISH and Quartet Night standing behind me. "Sorry," she whispered.

"What happened to Ka-chan?" Rei-chan asked.

I turned my attention to her. "Someone was with her. I really don't know what happened. She was passed out when I came to get her."

**Hikaru's POV**

I opened my eyes to see Nanami and all the guys looking at me. "What is it?" I asked. Nanami looked worried. "What's wrong, Nanami? Did something happen?"

"Who as the boy that was in here?" Nanami asked me.

"Boy? What boy?" I asked slightly confused.

"Nevermind," she answered. "The President wants us in the Commons area."

I nodded and got up. I followed the group of guys back to the Commons area. I wondered why the President wanted to have all of us together.

**Lobby(still Hikaru's point of view)**

I listened as Shining explained more in depths what the UtaPri Award was. My mind was elsewhere. It was on Nagi and what he meant by twin sister. As far as I knew I was an only child. Could he actually be telling the truth. I wanted to see him again and spend some more time with him and see if what he said was actually the truth. I played with my hair when I noticed that Nagi and I had the same color. Is it really possible for us to be siblings? Memories of before I was in the hospital danced within my head. A blurry vision of a kid, around my age, was in various memories that were coming back.

**Nagi's POV**

I listened as people came to make sure that she was okay. It hurt that she didn't immediately know who I was to her, I thought that her amnesia would wear off and she would be happy to be reunited with me. It looked like that wouldn't be the case. Maybe I could ask that Nanami girl to bring her somewhere where we could meet. I knew that Shining and Raging were enemies of sorts. It should be safe for sister and brother to meet.

I waited in my sister's closet until the footsteps receded and it was safe for me to come out. I opened the door I left cracked open and breathed a sigh of relief that none of the guys tried to look for me.

All I had to do was get out of the agency without being noticed by anyone here. I hoped that Raging and the other members of HEAVENS didn't notice where I had disappeared off to.


	10. Nightmare? Or blast from the past?

**Nagi POV**

I skulked all the way back to Raging Entertainment. I hoped that no one realized that I wasn't there. I couldn't really explain where I was when my own sister collapsed in my arms. I was still a bit devastated, but I think she was finally remembering who I was to her which really made me happy. I hoped she remembered who she is completely really soon. It was heartbreaking seeing her like this.

I made it into Raging Entertainment only to notified that I was wanted in Raging's office. I walked there a bit irritated. I was already having a bad day. I didn't need him or the other members of HEAVENS getting on me about my whereabouts that day, and I wasn't about to say where I was. I doubt that they'd believe me. For all Eiichi, Kira, and Raging knew I was an only child. Why would they believe me? Her records were sealed. There was no telling if it was at all possible to unseal her records to find out who adopted her and see if it was possible to find out why they would without trying to find me first. I wouldn't have let Hikaru be adopted if I had known. Our mother was to blame. She made me believe that my own sister was just my imagination, and that our father was playing along for my sake. To keep me entertained and not to ask questions. I know that's no excuse for how I may have treated her from time to time, but mom even had me believing that a young age. I couldn't understand why. I don't think I ever will.

I walked into Raging's office grudgingly as I waited for all the questions to come. "You wanted to see me?" I asked. The sound of irritation showing in my voice. As expected I got glare due to my irritation.

"I heard that you were at Shining Agency today. Was there a particular reason why you would go there?"

I looked out the window. "I thought I saw someone from my childhood. I saw her go into that agency and I though that I could try and get to her to see if she was the one I remembered," I muttered. I left the part out that it was my sister, and that she was a part of Shining Agency. I figured that Raging had someone keep an eye on me.

**Hikaru POV**

I walked back to the room I shared with Nanami. Once there I grabbed my laptop, and searched for any signs that Nagi and I were actually, truly siblings. I still had this feeling like there was something that I was supposed to remember. I hoped that by researching I would find the answer that I was looking for. Before I even got to the room, I was bombarded by everyone. Everyone noticed that I wasn't really myself while we were all together. I tried to explain that I was completely fine and that there was no need to worry about me. So I passed out for a couple minutes. That's no big deal.

After hours of searching and no luck, I decided to go to bed. Luckily tomorrow was our day off. I looked at my clock and realized that it was already the next day. I walked over to my bed and laid my weary head to rest.

* * *

><p>'Big brother, big brother,'<em> a small child's rang out from the darkness.<em>

'What is it, Hikaru?' _A boy asked looking towards __his twin sister__._

'Come play with me. I'm bored. Why do you ignore me when mom is around? Did I do something wrong?'_ The young Hikaru asked._

'You did nothing wrong sis,' _Nagi said. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to go play somewhere in their house._ _The twins played hide and seek until it was time for dinner._

'Nagi, Hikaru,'_ their dad called._ 'It's time fore dinner.'_Their dad held the door to the kitchen open a his kid ran in and sat at the table._

_Hikaru smiled big when her father brought over a birthday cake with lit candles. __She hugged her big brother. '_Happy birthday brother.'_ Hikaru's smile grew even bigger when Nagi smiled back._

'Happy birthday sis.' _Nagi wrapped his small arms around his sister. _'Let's blow the candles out together.' _Hikaru nodded. Both siblings blew out the candles and proceeded to eat cake and open presents._

* * *

><p>I shot up after my dream. Or was it a nightmare? I looked at the clock beside my bed and saw that it was ten o' clock. I sighed. <em>What was with that <em>_dream? I guess I might, truly be Nagi's younger twin sister. What exactly happened to us? __To me? What exactly made me forget?_ I thought.

"Are you okay, Hikaru-san?" Nanami asked. I looked over at her.

"I-I just had a dream, is all. It's nothing to be worried about, Nanami. I'll be fine. I'm just going to get ready and go get some fresh air. Go help STARISH. They need you more than I may need you to be here. I'll have my cell with me just in case if you, or one of the boys need to get in touch with me."

Nanami nodded and left.

I got out bed and started getting ready. "Maybe I should go see Nagi and see if he can tell me more about me when we were kids," I muttered to no one in particular.

Once ready I grabbed my phone and bag, and headed out to see if I could find Raging Entertainment. I hoped that Nagi didn't get into too much trouble for coming to see me. I just realized that I might get in trouble for sneaking into Raging Entertainment, but it was going to be worth it to see Nagi again.

**All dreams will be in 3rd person. The dream in this chapter was only part of what was going on in her sleep.**


	11. Twin visits Raging Entertainment

**Hikaru POV**

I had walked to the cafe where Nagi had gotten my favorite snacks. From there I was a bit lost. I've never really ever walked anywhere near there. Even if I did, I haven't noticed.

_I really hope Nagi didn't get into too much trouble. Hopefully he just got a warning __about coming and seeing me._ I looked around me to see if there were any signs that I could follow and get to Raging Entertainment. I felt like a lost kitten trying to get back home.

_Ring. Ring._

I jumped at the sound of my phone. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Where are you, Ka-chan?" A voice asked back.

"Rei-chan," I said happily. "I'm out walking around the city. Is there something you and the others want me to pick up on my way back?"

"I thought we were going to go over some lyrics for the composition you gave me when we went camping," Rei-chan whined.

I face-palmed. "I'm sorry, Rei-chan. I completely forgot. Can we talk when I get back later on? I'll make it up to you. There's just something I really have to do at the moment. After that I'll be heading back." I continued walking as I talked to him.

"What kind of thing?" He asked curiously.

"You know the boy that I mentioned that I feel like that I have familial bond with on the trip."

"You're going to try and find him today. You must really want to know more about your family, huh, Ka-chan."

"I am. I'll pick something up for us on my way back. Thanks for understanding, Rei-chan. I'm really hoping to find out more. I'll see you later, Rei-chan." "Bye-bye, Ka-chan," Rei-chan said.

I hung up my cell and put it back in my pocket. _Now which way to Raging Entertainment,_ I thought. I looked around for a sign or something to help me find the agency. "Why didn't I google directions before I came?" I groaned.

**Nagi POV**

The other members of HEAVENS and I were taking a break from practicing for the UtaPri Award. It's been hectic since I got back yesterday. I haven't had time to call Hikaru to see if we could meet up soon. I hoped that she was okay and up walking about doing her job as a composer.

"Oi, Nagi," Eiichi said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked irritated. I really wanted to get out of here. I needed to see my sister again.

Eiichi ignored my irritation. "Who's the girl that's distracting you? She's not just a good friend is she?"

I gulped. _How do I explain that she's my sister? _"It's sort of hard to explain. She didn't really say anything indicating that she recognized me from a few years back."

"What's her name? Will you bring her here at some point? She better not be distracting you that badly while we're practicing."

I wasn't even sure if I was going to see her again. So how was I going to ask her to come and visit? "I'm just worried about her is all. I won't let her distract me again. I'm hoping to see her again soon," I lied.

"Um, Nagi," someone said butting in. All of us looked in her direction. "There's someone here to see you. She looks quite a bit like you."

I froze in my spot. "Thank you," I said. I stood up. My twin sister walked into view. "Hikaru," I whispered. "What are you doing here?"

**Hikaru POV**

I finally made it to Raging Entertainment. I walked through the front door and everyone in the lobby stared at me in confusion. I shook it off and went to the front desk.

"Um, excuse me," I said. The lady looked up at me. "I-I'm looking for Mikado Nagi," I told her shyly.

She smiled at me. "I believe he's practicing for the UtaPri Award at the moment. I'll bring you up and hope that they're taking a break. If you would follow me." She got up and showed me the way.

She knocked on the door and entered. "Um, Nagi," she said butting in. HE*VENS looked in our direction. "There's someone here to see you. She looks quite a bit like you."

Nagi froze in his spot. "Thank you," he said. Nagi stood up. I walked into view.

"Hikaru," he whispered. "What are you doing here?"

I blushed slightly. The person that led me here had left us. "I just wanted to see you again. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" I asked quietly.

"So this is the girl that keeps distracting you from work," the brunette said. "Now you have to explain who she is and why she looks like you."

"It's complicated," I told him giving my twin some time to think.

"It's not that complicated, Hikaru," Nagi snapped. "Hikaru's my twin sister. She spent some time in the hospital because she got shot when we were kids. We were barely even six. She's the one I went to see yesterday. She's also the one from the cafe."

"The only reason why I haven't come sooner is because I had, and slightly still do, amnesia," I added. I smiled in my twin's direction.

"You'll join this agency once the UtaPri Award is over," the brunette said smiling and slightly laughing like a maniac. He and the other male left the practice room to go somewhere.

"Ignore him for now," my twin told me coming to my side. "I won't make you join if you don't want to."

"What if I want to though?" I asked him.

Nagi grabbed my hand and led me out of the practice room. "Isn't having long hair hard to manage?"

"Slightly," I answered. "But I don't mind taking care of it. I don't even remember the last time I got it cut. Then again I've been busy as a composer for the past couple years." I hurried up a little so I was walking beside my twin. "How many people know that you have a twin?" I whispered.

"Just Eiichi and Kira," he answered. "They were the ones that you saw earlier. The brunette with glasses is Eiichi which means the one that was quiet is Kira. I don't think that they'll tell the whole world. The only person that they would tell is Eiichi's father, Raging Ootori."

I nodded. I still haven't let go of his hand. "I wish I could stay longer, but I should probably start heading back. I'm sure someone has got some suspicions on where I went off to. When can I see you again?" I stopped in my tracks.

Nagi turned and looked at me. "I wouldn't worry about seeing me again. Just go to the cafe whenever you can and someone there get in contact with me if I'm not there when you decide to go. Once the UtaPri Award comes around come backstage and wait for us to finish performing."

I nodded eagerly. I hugged him. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he whispered in my ear.

I waved good-bye to him and hoped that he wasn't in any trouble from me coming and seeing him. I was more worried about what Shining would say to me if, more likely knew, I went to Raging Entertainment, even though I'm not supposed to.


End file.
